


Be careful in old wooden houses, they may cause feelings to appear.

by Albme94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Derek is a tired alpha, Embarrassment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Scott and Allison being loveydovy in the background, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles is the brain in the squad, pulse go nyoom, slight gore ish but not really, sour wolf, spooky unknown creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Stiles finds some interesting information online, only to cross-reference it with a leaked police report that his dad had been complaining about, he called up Scott to share the tea, they meet up, make a plan, and goes to the location.Oooonly to be met by Allison (who Scott couldn't *not* bring) and Mr.Sour Wolf himself.Together the squad find out what thing lurks inside the old house.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 38





	Be careful in old wooden houses, they may cause feelings to appear.

Derek and squad walk up to an old house seemingly in the middle of _nowhere..._ Some unusual energy, and police reports, caused Stiles and Scott to speculate and had the _genius plan_ to investigate on their own. Allison joined, much to Stiles’ protest, and Derek just… _Appeared._  
 _‘’You know-‘’_ Stiles casually slipped on some rocks, grabbing Scott’s jacket, ‘’this was _two-man_ job-‘’ he got up while pointing at Scott and himself. Derek rolled his eyes and went ahead, Allison smiled and locked hands with her boyfriend, Stiles frowned.  
The heavy rain made it difficult to see much, and hard to not slip, Stiles looked back at his car, it had refused to drive further up, causing them to walk the rest.

  
‘’Hey so—‘’ Stiles finally caught up to the rest of the gang, ‘’from the police reports— _ **hey!** _I’m listing off _clues_ here?’’ Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm, the wolf tried to intimidate him, but Stiles didn’t move, _‘’as I said,_ from what I’ve read, there’s sigils from various theology books.’’  
Derek sighed as they all huddled up around Stiles, the old veranda roof shielding them from the rain.  
‘’Other than the logo of _Blue Öyster cult?_ It’s just randomly placed around, no real sign of ritual or something…’’  
‘’And? That’s _it?’’_ Derek moved around impatiently, he _could’ve_ been at home, reading, but _oh no_ , he just _had_ to hear Scott and Stiles plan this _‘investigation’,_ and as Scott’s alpha he should have his back, _but this is getting ridiculous._

Stiles scoffed, hand over heart, Scott sighed… _He knew what was coming.  
  
_ ‘’By _all means_ go in there facing something you have _no_ clue about, I wonder what could go wrong! Oh hey, how about you getting _fucked_ up, and we—‘’ he gestured to the rest of them, ‘’have to come in and save your _sour wolf ass_ , and then drag your lifeless—‘’  
Scott pushed Stiles away from, _the very upset,_ Derek, **‘’Stiles!’’** He shouted, _‘’calm down_ … Read the other clues…’’ Scott looked at Derek, gave him the puppy eyes, _**‘’fine.’’**_ Derek submitted.  
The hyper active teen cleared his throat, while giving the sour wolf the _glare™_

 _‘’As I said,’’_ he glared, ‘’the pictures got leaked, and people started to tweet about it and someone made a webside about it… Making up stories about the signs etc, you know, kids stuff.’’ He shrugged, ‘’so this _sign_ —‘’ He turned his phone around, showing the sigil, Scott shook his head, ‘’never seen it before…’’

Stiles rose his brows, ‘’if you had, I’d be _very_ concerned.’’  
The other darted his eyes back and forth in confusion, Stiles rolled his, ‘’it’s the sign of a _Tulpa.’’_ He looked at Derek, ‘’I haven’t heard of it before?’’ The older frowned, as if doubting _Stiles_ and the _internet._  
The bright screen showing Wikipedia’s front page, ‘’I’ll read off a snippet—‘’  
 _‘’Stiles—‘’_ Allison tried, but there was no use, the sugar powered teen was going to put the sour wolf in his place.

‘’Tulpas-‘’ he looked up, ‘’that are created, no matter the creator's intent, will gradually turn on the creator.’’  
Scott cut in, ‘’wait, so someone made it up?’’  
‘’Evans-Wentz wrote that enlightened magicians—‘’  
Derek scoffed.  
‘’--Can destroy tulpas as easily as they can create them,’’ Stiles continued loudly, ‘’also that those masters can incorporate their spiritual being into the body of another person. It's about the willpower.’’ He pocketed his phone, he looked at the confused bunch, he rolled his eyes, _‘’meaning,_ that someone on that page wrote some shit story, a _creepypasta_ basically, and since enough people upvoted it,’’ he shrugged, ‘’now it’s real.’’  
Derek walked closer to the door, looking back, getting nods, opening it and walking inside.

Scott and Allison walked into the kitchen, _hand in hand_ , Derek walked in and observed the living room, Stiles walked up the stairs, _‘’you know…’’_ he started, nobody listening, ‘’I wish I had an EMF at the moment, would make this… _Very much_ easier… Had it been a _ghost_ of course—‘’  
 **‘’Stiles!’’** He heard Derek growl from down stairs, _‘’Stiles’’_ he mimicked as he went up to the second floor, picking up his phone to read more on the webpage, ‘’coman coman… Where are… _You…’’_ Stiles looked at the figure in front of him, ‘’ **oh…** _Hi,_ do you maybe wanna go and talk to my buddy?’’ He gestured down to Derek as he walked backwards, the figure walked closer, Stiles tripped and dropped his phone. He looked at the tulpa disappearing before him, only to appear behind him, _‘’shfuck—‘’_ he ran into a room, a dumb idea ofc, but…

Why couldn’t his friends come upstairs? _Typical._

  
Stiles was backed into a corner, ‘’this is it…’’ he whimpered, _‘’this_ is how I die… as a virgin… in a _mouldy_ old house… By a shapeless weird… _cloud man’’  
_ ‘’Hair… _Strawberry_ blonde—‘’ The tulpa’s voice sounded like radio static, ‘’but what’s—‘’ It moved its hand around, ‘’going to happen with the real claws—‘’  
‘’okeeey…’’ Stiles looked around for something to fight with, if he was going to die… _He was gonna die failing._

The familiar sound of wood creaking, ‘’ **oh** _fu--!!’’_ The floor gave in and sent Stiles to the _first,_ then basement floor. _‘’O-ow’’_ he groaned, Scott ran over, ‘’the thing, _tulpa,_ upstairs, my phone got the answer to killing it!’’ Stiles waved his hand around, Scott frowned and ran to grab the phone, Derek and Allison got the tulpa’s attention while Scott quickly read, ‘’a-a broom! _No wait,_ a… I-I can’t—‘’ Scott stuttered, Derek jumped down the stairs, grabbing the phone while Scott ran up to help his girlfriend, Derek went into the kitchen and grabbed a _wooden soup ladle_ , he hit the tulpa in the head and… _It vanished…_

‘’A-are you _serious?’’_ Allison looked at the ‘weapon’, Derek threw it at the ground, put Stiles’ phone in his pocket.  
‘’Stiles.’’ Scott ran back downstairs, ‘’can you see the door?’’  
‘’Are you asking if I can see _anything_ past this _huge piece_ of floor _on_ me?’’ He sarcastically said, Scott looked like a helpless puppy, Allison walked around to find the door, Derek was outside, he kicked in the basement cellar door, Stiles yelped at the sudden bang.  
‘’Get down here.’’ He ordered Scott, Allison stood by the hole, ‘’you stay there.’’   
She nodded.  
Scott tried to pull the floor piece off his best friend, clearly panicking, Stiles let out a yelp, Scott dropped it on response, but luckily Derek caught it. ‘’Are you an _idiot?’’_ He bit out. ‘’Take the keys and start up the car.’’

Scott and Allison ran to the car, they could hear the faint sound of the car trying to start up, ‘’oh great, she’s struggling in the weather… _I'm gonna die here.’’_ Stiles’ voice was a mixture of sarcasm and pain.  
Derek rolled his eyes, ‘’you’re not gonna die, it’s _just_ a…’’ He pulled the piece of floor of off him, Stiles had gigantic wooded stick poking through his thigh, causing him to bleed, _a lot.  
_ ‘’It’s ok, it’s nothing.’’ Derek tried to remain calm, Stiles looked down, but Derek grabbed his face, _‘’don’t look.’’  
_ ‘’I can feel it, _I know_ what—‘’  
 _‘’Seeing_ it is different…’’

‘’I got the car going! What’s _the—‘’_ Scott looked down, he saw the scene, he saw the state of Stiles, panic set in.  
 **''Stiles!''** Scott screamed, Stiles rose his arms, ''calm down, _it is but a flesh wound_ \--''  
Allison held her hand in front of her mouth, Derek tried to pull the piece out, but it didn’t move, Stiles whined, Derek heard younger's pulse go up, _‘’hold still…’’_ Derek whispered as he picked up Stiles bridal style, the sound of flesh and the feeling of hot liquid, caused Stiles to pass out.

‘’Stiles?’’ Derek whispered, he looked at the others, ‘’we got to go. Now.’’ He growled.  
They quickly got Stiles to the hospital.

**~~**

_"You_ stay in bed, take this--" the sheriff handed Stiles a pill, "and when I get back, you better be asleep. _**Got it?"**_  
"What if I have to _pee?"_ Stiles rose his eyebrows, his dad frowned "well, you won’t know, _because_ you'll be _asleep."_ The sheriff walked out the room, and not long after, Stiles heard the car start and drive off.  
He put the pill on his night stand, looking up at the ceiling, "this sucks."

He called Scott but he can’t come over and hang out, or as his dad called it; 'check on', because Allison had a _bad day_ and they were doing… _Things._ Things Stiles wished Scott didn’t tell him about.  
 _Much_ to Stiles disapproval, Scott asks Derek to check in on him and Derek goes.  
Stiles won’t answer his phone, the annoying standard ringtone could drive him _mad,_ he finally answers it, he bites out _‘’go away.’’  
_ Derek can’t get a word in, before Stiles hung up. Clenching his teeth as he leans against a tree facing the teen’s room.

He hears a _thump_ and a faint smell of _blood._

 _In a second_ , he's outside Stiles' window, Stiles yelps as his window suddenly opens, ‘’D-Derek?!’’ He winces, ‘’didn’t I tell you to _leave?’’_  
Derek looked at him firmly, ‘’it’s unusual of Scott not to be here…’’ He stated, Stiles sighed loudly and _dramatically,_ "ofc he can’t come, _hormones_ and shit. Well as you see-" Stiles gestured around him, lying on the floor, with his laptop, blood dripping out of him, _‘’-I’m fine."_

 **"Fine?"** Derek scoffed, "you call _this_ fine? You're lying on the floor like some _slug."  
‘’Listen,_ when my dad comes home, I’ll get yelled at, so _**you**_ don’t have to, just... Go away."  
 **‘’Fine.’’** Derek walk over to the window, ‘’but _I’ll be close by.’’_ He cast one last glance over the idiot on the floor, **_‘’go?!’’_** Stiles growl, not as _intimidating_ as the alpha of course, more like an angry _puppy._

**~**

It’s been 15 minutes, _or less,_ before Derek slid through the window again, looking at the scene, "what are you doing?!" His voice loud, _like only an alpha could do_ , Stiles had an old sewing needle in his hand, ready to stick it, and some tread, into his thigh, "Jesus! Derek, _stop_ doing that! I thought you left..." his voice frustrated, Derek leans down and Stiles twitches.  
"You opened your stitches?" Derek said softly and moved Stiles hand carefully.   
_"Yeeah,_ I didn’t really think the... _heh,_ 'slug slide' through very well..."  
Derek thought about it a while, looked at the time, **5 hours** until the sheriff got back… He got up on his feet, jumped out the window and left Stiles. "Ngh-- okay... _bye’’_ Stiles softly mumbled.

**~  
  
**

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, minutes? An hour? _Seconds?_  
‘’Stiles…’’ The alpha whispered, he picked Stiles up, taking note over how light he really was. He bridal style'd carried Stiles into the bathroom, laying him down in the tub, ‘’w-wha-?’’ Stiles groaned at the cold feeling, Derek ignored him as he went into the bedroom, leaving a frustrated and confused Stiles in the tub.  
The older grabbed a wet towel and started wiping off the blood on the floor, it wasn't a lot, thank god.   
Looking through Stiles’ drawers for a new set of underwear and a _similar_ shirt he already wore, he picked up a condom, rolled his eyes as he put it back quickly, digging through his shirt drawer he uncovered something smooth that he will pretend he never saw in the first place.

He returned to the bathroom, _clearly_ embarrassed over _whatever_ he discovered, carefully pulls off Stiles' shirt, _‘’excuse you_ , what are you doing?’’ Stiles tries to move away, but the tub made that _kinda_ hard.  
‘’You have to clean your wound before you can get a new bandage—‘’ he moves him to get a better look at the wound, holds up a tweezer and starts picking out Stiles' stitches, and sew him up with the proper tools.  
Stiles wince in pain, _clearly not enjoying it_ , which made Derek shocked that he was even trying to do it on himself...   
He used the shower hose to wash off the dried blood, watching the boxer soak up most of it, before going down the drain.

‘’They’re wet.’’ Derek wasn’t really enjoying this, he felt as if Stiles was a toddler…  
‘’Just leave them on, I joked with dad earlier that I wouldn’t be able to go to the bathroom, maybe he’ll buy that I peed myself.’’ He half laughed, he felt embarrassed, **‘’or!’’** He made a grimace that could be close to a frown, but it had a slight smirk to it, ‘’call Scott, tell him I _actually_ peed myself and that you _absolutely_ want **nothing** to do with that!’’ He felt this was the _best idea_ he had ever had, Derek closed his eyes, Stiles felt his genius plan slide out the window, _‘’maybe_ it will casually ruin their sexy times, so that’s a win-win, right?’’ His voice low.

After a while, Stiles gave in… He wanted to lie down and become grass so Mufasa could eat him and have the circle of life.  
Derek won, _but at what cost._

Derek put his fingers on each side of the boxer, index fingers past the elastic, he closed his eyes as he slowly pulled off the underwear, Stiles closed his eyes as well, he was too embarrassed to even speak, Derek made a sound, it was the sign that Stiles had to move, to get the _traitor_ underwear off.  
‘’I’m gonna hose you down…’’ Derek said weakly, Stiles made a confirming noise, ''that's what she said.''  
He turned the water off and put it down, trying to avoid looking at it, as if it was the sun, _‘’here—‘’_ Derek looked at Stiles’ red face, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, Derek pulled the boxers up by the sides, feeling the fabric stretch _slowly_ over the ass and… as _‘it'_ settled.  
Both swallow, their breathing matching, they stand there for a while.  
Derek is the first to move, he grabs the clean shirt and pulls it over the younger's head, and then carry him to the bed.

**~~**

After a few hours Derek wake up to a familiar voice, "Stiles, I’m back--" the sound of the front door closing, Derek slid out from under the sleeping teen, and out the window _right_ before the sheriff walks in to check on Stiles.  
‘’Well, _I’ll be_ _damned…’’_ He chuckle, he walks over and picks up the pill, he shook his head.  
‘’Stiles.’’ He shakes his son awake, carefully, ‘’hmm… _Der_ \--’’ Stiles wakes up, looking around confused, _‘’oh,_ uh h-hi dad’’ he clears his throat, ‘’what’s the time?’’ He looks around for any clear indication of what time it is.  
‘’It’s _still_ Tuesday’’ he smiled, ‘’did Scott come over?’’

Stiles shook his head, ‘’I told him he didn’t need to, I was going to sleep anyways.’’ He shrugged carefree, _‘’huh…’’_ His dad scoffed, Stiles swallowed, ‘’what?’’  
‘’That’s _**not**_ what he told his mom, or me… He said he came over here and hung out a few hours… That you two watched youtube.’’

Stiles froze.  
 **Fuck.**

The sheriff chuckled, ‘’he’s with _Allison,_ isn’t he?’’  
Stiles laughed half hearted, ‘’yeah...’’  
‘’Well, _as long_ as you’re alright. I’ll order a pizza for you two—‘’  
Stiles can hear him descend down to the kitchen, talking on the phone, Stiles look around the room confused, was it a _dream?_  
‘’ **Call Scott** , I have to get back—‘’ His dad yelled from downstairs, Stiles yelled back ‘’I will, eat dinner!’’  
‘’Yeah yeah—‘’ the door closed.

He didn’t _want_ to call Scott… But he picked up the phone either way, he looked at the names, ‘’whatever.’’ He dialled, it rang a few times before he answered.  
 _‘’Stiles?’’_  
‘’Hey, yeah, can you… _um…_ Come over? Dad ordered _pizza_ and well—‘’  
‘’I’m on my way.’’ He hung up.

**~~**

‘’Can you pass me a slice?’’ Stiles nodded his head towards the box, _‘’thanks’’_ he smiled to himself, Derek settled back into the bed, Stiles skipped through the different movies on Netflix, ‘’I’m _really_ glad my dad got me the tv’’ he smiled, ‘’finally I can watch ‘The Untamed’ and read the subtitles without squinting my eyes.’’   
‘’Mmm’’ Derek hummed while leaning into the other’s neck, Stiles’ pulse spiked; he swallowed dryly, felt his body react weakly, Derek lifted his head, ‘’you ok?’’

‘’Very.’’ He exhaled.  
Derek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fiction, not like it really matters, i wanted to write something special for the 100th, and what's better than a dream i had? :)
> 
> Stiles be like : https://i.gifer.com/I4HW.mp4


End file.
